A Carpenter's Dozen
by Spobyfanfiction
Summary: SEQUEL TO "IF YOU'RE NOT HAPPY, JUST LEAVE!" After 5 years in an abusive marriage, Spencer finally got the life she'd always hoped for. 10 years have gone by and the past is nothing more than a dream. Or is it?
1. Chapter 1

**The long awaited sequel to "If You're Not Happy, Just Leave!" It might be beneficial to read that before you read this, although I will try and summarize as best as I can. I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think.**

*4 months ago*

It was 7:30 at night. Spencer rocked eight month old Ava in the nursery. Ava was Spencer's 10th child. The 9th that she'd had with Toby. She had never planned on having that many. Her oldest Arabella had been the only silver lining to a terribly abusive marriage. Toby had gotten her pregnant twice with twins during their affair during her marriage. First there was Emma and Ella, born 2.5 years into her marriage. It would take 3 years but the birth of the twins solidified the fact that Spencer needed to get away from her husband. Toby insisted whenever he could that Spencer leave her husband. He'd even gone so far as to threaten to tell him about their affair from time to time. Spencer was carrying the second set of twins Landon and Logan when her marriage blew up. It took over a year to get settled and before Toby and Spencer knew it they were married with bundle of joy #6 Jacob on the way. After Jacob they agreed no more kids. Six was enough. Toby had been swamped with work and Spencer was in school working toward becoming a drug/alcohol/abuse counselor. Her parents and friends had been very helpful with the kids. After she graduated Spencer had finally made an appointment with her doctor to have her tubes tied because she and Toby both hated using condoms, only to find that she was pregnant yet again. Toby had said it was a sign. Toby loved the kids and loved seeing her pregnant, she suspected it was really the crazy yummy meals she made or that Spencer let him baby her that he really loved. On a rainy day in March Spencer gave birth to Olivia, baby number seven. After six months Spencer was pregnant again with Carter. Eight was enough they said once again. Three months after Carter was born Spencer's parents surprised them by taking the kids to Disney World and organizing a second honeymoon to Hawaii for Toby and Spencer. Two weeks after they got back from Hawaii Spencer found out she'd brought back an unexpected souvenir. Three kids in three years had been rough on them on top of the rest of the brood. They were just getting into a good groove again when Spencer's "stomach flu" turned into baby #10 Ava. Don't get the wrong idea. She loved her children very much. She loved her husband and everything about her life very much and if Toby impregnated her 5 more times she'd love them too. She was tired though. Toby had built a home office for them when he built the new house, and Spencer had been seeing patients since she got her degree on top of raising her and Toby's children barely taking any maternity leave for herself after her kids were born. Against Spencer's wishes Toby had hired a nanny after Olivia was born. Rosa, a 45 year old Mexican woman, had been with them ever since. Spencer of course insisted on doing most of the mothering herself so Rosa was more of a household manager.

Spencer rubbed Ava's hair. It was practically blonde right now but all the children had had lighter hair in the beginning. She had her Daddy's baby blues. She could sense Toby standing in the doorway watching her.

"Where are the other kids?" Spencer asked marveling at how quiet the house was.

"Will, Carter, and Livy are asleep, Jacob, Landon, and Logan are watching Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and Emma, Ella, and Arabella are in the den studying. At 10, Spencer and Toby having put the three older boys to bed, entered the den.

"Ok girls it's time for bed" Spencer said. Emma and Ella went upstairs. Arabella followed Spencer into the kitchen. Spencer pulled a pill bottle out from the cupboard above the fridge. She gave Arabella two pills, putting the bottle back.

"Ahhh" Arabella said sticking out her tongue to show Spencer she'd swallowed them both. Spencer then followed Arabella into her bedroom. She closed the shutters over her windows locking them with a padlock.

"Sleep tight my little angel" Spencer said kissing her goodnight. Spencer closed Arabella's door locking it on the outside. With all the kids in bed she walked down the hall to the bedroom she shared with Toby. Toby cuddled her close.

"I think I fall more in love with you everyday" Toby said kissing her lips.

"I love everything about you" she replied "even the fact that you seem to be able to impregnate me just by touching me."

He nuzzled her back as they spooned and soon the fell asleep.

Spencer woke up the next morning and looked at the clock it was 4:47am.

"Toby, Toby!" She said lightly shaking him. "Wake up, there's time for sex"

"Hmm" he mumbled half asleep. She decided to wake him up in a more enjoyable way. She pushed the blankets down as she began to suck his balls.

"Baby!" he cried. Another minute and Toby was completely awake and ready for action. They made love slowly. It amazes both of them that after a combined 19 years together and 10 babies they are still as hot for each other as they have ever been. Spencer grabbed onto the pillows tightly as Toby brought her to orgasm. Spencer got up from bed and threw on a robe. She woke up Arabella and Emma and Ella. Spencer and Toby jumped into the shower where they had sex again.

*2 months ago*

Toby was hard at work. He'd worked his way up in the police system and was know a very important detective. He was working on the paperwork for a case he'd just finished. His assistant Leslie knocked on the door.

"Mr. Cavanaugh, I know you're really busy but your nanny called and said the kids are okay but there was an incident with one of your wife's patients, there was a struggle, she wasn't hurt too bad but the medics took her to Memorial Hospital." She said in one breath. Toby clocked out early and rushed over to the hospital. He found Spencer with a brace on her wrist and a small cut on her head.

"Spence, what happened?" Toby asked.

"My patients angry ex-husband, he showed up demanding to know where she is" she said wincing as she moved "I of course wouldn't tell him and he got a little physical, Rosa called the police."

Toby was already on the phone.

"What's his name?"

"Baby, I'm fine" she said "I'm just waiting for the doctor to come give me my discharge paperwork, really"

"If you don't tell me I'm just going to look up the official report" Toby said.

"Carl Wilson" Spencer said sighing loudly. Toby was such a cop sometimes.

"Yeah" he barked into the phone. "Have you got Carl Wilson in custody?" He asked.

"Good put him in an interrogation room, I'll be back shortly" he barked. "Who took the report? I want to talk to him"

Spencer gave him a look that he'd come to see a lot of it was her "you're being an overzealous cop" look. He stroked her cheek, kissing her head.

"Ramirez!" He barked once again. It amazed her how he could be so gentle with her and the kids in his personal life and so rough in his professional life. "You want to tell me how my wife gets attacked in our home and I only find out about it because my nanny called my secretary?"

"Well you better figure it out before I get back there or you'll be on grunt work for a month!" He hung up the phone without another word. Spencer put the full force of her big doe eyes on him.

"What?" He asked.

"He was really nice to me" Spencer said pouting.

"So what I should have given him a gold star? What if you'd been seriously hurt? What if he'd hurt Rosa too and she couldn't have called me? I would've been at work until I got a phone call wanting to know why our children weren't picked up from school." He ranted.

"I'm sorry, you're right" she said. She very rarely won fights with Toby when it came to his job.

"Doctor, thank god, I'm so ready to get out of here" she said practically jumping off the bed when the doctor entered.

"Spencer, I'm afraid we can't let you leave just yet" he said.

"Why?!" Spencer cried getting back in bed. "The nurse said everything was fine you just had to sign my discharge papers."

"Yes, well we got the results of your blood work back and you have an extremely high level of HCG in your blood. I've ordered an ultrasound." He said.

"HCG?" Spencer asked "are you saying I'm pregnant?"

"That's the hope" he said "the only other reason your levels would be this elevated is if you have cancer" he said.

A few minutes later a woman came in with the ultrasound machine. Spencer lifted her shirt up. She'd been through so many ultrasounds she was pretty sure she could give herself one in her sleep.

"Okay" the technician said cheerfully "let's see if there's a baby in there"

Toby smiled as Spencer rolled her eyes when the tech wasn't looking.

"That explains it" she said cheerfully. "You're having twins" she said showing them the image.

"I'll print you out a picture" she said. Spencer burst into tears. Toby hugged her trying to shush her cries. The techs smile faded.

"Don't worry dear" she said. "Twins sounds overwhelming now, but it really won't be so bad"

"That will be all Sasha" a doctor said entering the room.

"Dr. Wright" Spencer cried.

"Hi, sweetie" she said giving her a sympathetic look and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Man that refuses to get a vasectomy" she said acknowledging Toby. Toby gave a half smile knowing she meant it affectionately.

Dr. Wright had delivered all ten of Spencer's babies and had done the paternity tests on both sets of twins she'd conceived during her affair with Toby while she was still married. She was more like a family friend than a doctor. They sent her a Christmas card every year and she sent birthday cards to each child. She'd been invited to their wedding and major family get-togethers. Spencer adored her, probably because she'd been there from the beginning. She knew the awful truth about her marriage from the first exam, Spencer had pleaded with her not to tell, it didn't make any difference because she was already married to the monster. She'd kept her secret. Then when Spencer found love in the arms of another man she kept that a secret too. In a way she was more of a best friend than anyone else could be.

"Well looks like we're going to have two more bundles of joy" she said looking at the ultrasound. "They both look healthy"

"Dr. Wright, after the twins are born, I want to get my tubes tied." Spencer said pleading.

Dr. Wright nodded. She took a seat next to Spencer's bed.

"Spencer, we've had this discussion before" she sighed. "I can't do a tubal ligation until six weeks after delivery, it will be too much of a shock to your system, especially after having twins"

Spencer was crying again. She nodded.

"I know" she sobbed. "As soon as possible?"

Dr. Wright agreed but they had said the same thing after Jacob, Olivia, Carter, Will and Ava.

"Can I please go home" she sobbed.

"Of course dear" she said.

Toby and Spencer drove home in silence. She rubbed her belly. Toby knew from experience that she needed time to process. They picked up the Landon, Logan, Jacob and Olivia from the elementary school. Alison said she'd bring Arabella and the twins home after cheerleading practice. Arabella was captain. Ella sat on the bleachers and prayed someone would quit or break something. Emma sat on the bleachers doing her homework. When they got home Spencer went straight to their bedroom to lay down. Toby called Veronica to come over. He told Rosa to order pizza for dinner for everyone, that he had to go back to work for a quick bit.

He walked into the interrogation room cool as a cucumber.

"Hey Carl" as if he and Carl were best buds. "You want to tell me what happened today"

"My wife left me, and I just wanted to see her" he explained "I thought I could get her to take me back, I didn't mean to hurt that pretty little therapist, I just got so angry"

Toby could see right through his act after all his years on the job.

"You were just angry" he agreed sympathetically. "I know how you feel, sometimes us husbands we get angry"

"You married?" He asked.

"Yeah" he said " and my wife is such a pill sometimes, you know sometimes I just..." He trailed off.

"You gotta slap her around, that's the way it was with me and Maggie!" He said "I had to keep her in line, and boy did she behave afterwards."

"I'll bet" Toby said knowing he'd confessed to everything on tape.

"You slap your woman around?" he asked in an assuming tone.

"No, I've never laid a hand on her" Toby said.

"What about what you said about being an angry husband?" He asked.

"I am an angry husband" Toby said yanking him up out of his chair and pushing him against the wall. "That pretty little therapist is my wife, my pregnant wife!"

Ramirez came in then and read him his rights before handcuffing him and taking him to be booked. Twenty minutes later Toby pulled into the driveway. He walked through the door the noise hitting him like a wall. Arabella was on her phone talking to one of her friends. Emma and Ella were fighting over a magazine. Landon and Logan were fighting over who was the best superhero, Jacob was throwing his 2 cents in even though they weren't listening to him. Olivia was refusing to eat the pizza in front of her Carter had his pizza on his head and Will was running around the kitchen with no pants or underwear on. Rosa was trying to feed Ava while arguing with Olivia. Toby reached into his pocket and pulled out his whistle that he used for precisely this type of occasion. He blew it and all eyes turned on him.

"Daddy!" Olivia yelled jumping from her seat at the table and running to him.

"Jessica I'll have to call you back" Arabella said hanging up her phone.

"Where's mom?" Emma asked setting off a chorus.

"Mom, is taking a break" he said "mom had a very rough day and so did Rosa" he said glaring at them. They had taken advantage of the fact that Spencer was resting and he was working.

"Rosa you may have the rest of the night off" he said.

"Eat young lady!" He said putting Olivia back on her seat in front of her uneaten pizza.

"Arabella, you're in charge of making sure Olivia eats her pizza and cleaning Ava up. Emma and Ella you're on dish duty. Landon and Logan you're going to clean up the living room. Jacob you're going to sweep the kitchen. Toby scooped up Will with one arm and Carter with the other.

"I will be bathing the monsters" he said as he hauled them upstairs.

Everyone went to work. They were like a little army that way. By the time he'd bathed the boys, got them into pajamas, and put them in bed, Arabella had bathed Ava and Olivia and was rocking Ava to sleep as she read "Sleeping Beauty" to Olivia.

"We're done" he heard the older boys say to Emma and Ella.

"Are your rooms clean?" Ella asked. They grumbled as they went to their rooms.

Toby took Ava from Arabella.

"I want to talk to you downstairs" he said. He peeked his head into Emma and Ella's room.

"I want to talk to you downstairs" he repeated. He ushered the three downstairs.

"I'm very disappointed in you three" he said as he sat Ava in her bouncy seat. "You three are the oldest, you have to set an example and help out around here."

They looked down at the ground.

"You know better than to just ignore that the younger set is wreaking havoc, especially when poor Rosa is here all by herself" he sighed "your mother and I are going to need some help around here"

"What's wrong with mom?" Emma asked.

"She's tired" Toby said.

"Why is grandma here?" Ella asked.

"So she can take care of mom" Toby said.

*meanwhile*

"It's not his fault" Spencer told her mother. "We're just so crazy about each other, we can't keep our hands off each other"

She shook her head.

"Two more kids" she said.

"Well you have 10, what's two more?" Her mother joked.

When he'd gotten all the kids to bed, he finally came to his room. Spencer was curled up in a ball. Toby showed Veronica out. He climbed into bed with Spencer as he spooned her. He kissed her back. She reached up behind her to grab a fistful of hair.

"I love you" he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too" she said taking his hand and placing it on her belly underneath hers. He was never happier than when he was holding Spencer.

"It's going to be okay, baby" Toby said softly not even sure if she was awake. "I'll always find a way to take care of you"

 **This is I think the longest chapter I've ever written. Please share your thoughts on what you think of it so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I don't know if you guys want this but I'm giving it to you anyway. It is a reference guide for all the kids in the story and their ages. Hopefully this will help you to keep track of who's who and who belongs to who.**

Spoby

Arabella-16

Emma, Ella-13

Landon, Logan-9

Jacob-7-boy

Olivia-5-girl

Carter-4-boy

William-3-boy

Ava-1-girl

Mason, Madison-4-months

Emison

Audrey 9

Brooklyn 6

Haleb

Savannah 6

Riley 5

Caleb Jr. 3

Jaria

Peyton 8

Kennedy 5

Cadence 4

Noah 2

 **The next chapter has a lot of flashbacks so that's why I give this to you now. Also I know at least one of you was wondering. Yes Melissa is married and she does have kids but I haven't created them yet. (If that makes sense)**

 **I'll see you soon**


	3. Arabella

**Ok so a lot of you have asked "What's with Arabella?" So here is a chapter with some flashbacks so you can kind of understand her better. I promise not all the chapters will be this dark. Please review.**

*9 years ago*

Toby and Spencer walked into Arabella's therapist office. Toby was carrying Arabella. She was crying and shaking. She'd had a horrible nightmare. It had been a year since Wren had been put behind bars and she still had horrible nightmares at night and explosive episodes during the day.

Toby and Spencer were exhausted between Arabella and the two sets of twins they were barely sleeping. Toby was rocking Arabella in his arms. He loved Arabella but something had to change.

"Doctor, you mentioned something about a new form of therapy?" Spencer asked when they sat down.

"It's almost like reverse hypnosis" she said. "We basically take away all of her bad memories. It's very new and they are still looking at the long term results."

"We'll try anything" Spencer said. It took about 45 minutes. Arabella slept most of the day. Spencer and Toby were mildly concerned about that but she wasn't having nightmares and the doctor said it was normal to sleep a lot initially after the treatment, it was like a reset.

"3 down 2 to go" Toby said as he walked into their bedroom. Spencer was in the rocking chair nursing one of the twins.

"Baby, why don't you use that fancy schmancy pillow your mom bought for you?" He asked referring to the pillow that allowed her to nurse both babies at once.

"I do, but sometimes I like to nurse them individually. Plus I feel like a factory when they're both nursing at the same time." She said putting the baby into his crib.

"You're my little baby factory" Toby said wrapping his arms around her from behind. Both baby boys were sleeping. Spencer began laughing.

"If you plan to ever get laid again, I wouldn't repeat that" Spencer said.

"Oh you know you can't resist me" Toby teased. "Couple days and you would be all "Toby please, put it in me""

Spencer pulled away from him getting on the bed.

"I thought it was sexy when I said that" Spencer pouted.

"It is" Toby insisted laying her down on the bed. Toby slipped two fingers up her nightgown. He teased her clit and opening.

"Say it Spencer" Toby urged as he continued to tease her.

"Don't you ever get tired of me?" Spencer asked.

"No" he said smiling as he shook his head "I fall more in love with you everyday"

"Oh that is the cheesiest line I've ever heard" she said giggling.

"Yeah, but it's true" he said "hey if you don't want to have sex..." He said as he pulled away.

"No" she said pulling him back "Toby please put it in me"

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too" she said.

*6 years ago*

Arabella was in the living room watching power puff girls. Emma and Ella were coloring at their table in the corner. Toby bounced Jacob on his knee.

"Toby!" Spencer yelled from the upstairs bathroom. He went upstairs to see Spencer fighting and losing with the twins to get them out of the bath. He put Jacob in the playpen in his room and came back to give Spencer a hand. They wrangled the twins drying them off and putting them into their pajamas by the time they were through their clothes were soaked and all they could do is laugh. Toby took both boys to their room that they shared with Jacob. Jacob was already asleep in the playpen. Toby rocked the twins back and forth as they finally started to fall asleep. Spencer went downstairs and got the girls to get ready for bed.

"Why do I have to go to bed the same time as Emma and Ella?" Arabella whined.

"Because you share your room with them." Spencer said.

"I used to have my own room!" She complained. It was true, after Jacob was born they put the girls and boys together and converted the extra room into a playroom for all the kids.

"Arabella!" Spencer said in a firm tone. "We share in this house!"

Arabella stalked over to her bed without another word.

Before long the house was quiet.

"Want to take a shower..." Spencer asked Toby in a lilting voice.

"No, I'm okay" he said his nose buried in paperwork. Spencer took her time washing her body and hair, shaving her legs and putting on lotion. She wanted to make sure Toby was done with his paperwork. When she heard him switch on the bedside lamp and get up and turn off the overhead light she knew he was finished. As he settled back into bed she padded out of the bathroom stark naked. She straddled his waist and laid down on top of him. After all these years they'd come to have little ways of telling each other they wanted sex. Every now and then though, one of them would be very obvious about wanting sex. Toby chuckled "did you want something?"

"I want you" she said her voice full of lust. She pulled the blankets and his boxers down. He could tell she was extremely horny. He had to admit he did love when he was surprised with sex. She was riding him hard.

"Give me a baby" she whimpered "I want another baby"

Toby rolled them over, plunging into her.

"I'm gonna give you a baby!" Toby said as he panted. They didn't want another baby per se. They both agreed six children was enough. During their affair Spencer was terrified that (among other things) she would become pregnant with another one of Wren's children, so during her sexual rendezvous with Toby she would beg him to impregnate her. It had worked twice and he had given her twins both times. With that kind of record you would think they wouldn't tempt fate any further, but it was one of the things that had stuck with them. She relished sex with Toby now. It had always been amazing with him but after five years of hell being used and abused, she savored every moment with him. He pressed into her and they both came as Toby put his mouth over hers muffling their moans. Spencer wrapped her legs around him in a vice like grip.

"Please, again" she whimpered desperately rubbing her hips against his. Sometimes out of the blue Spencer got unbearably horny and they would end up going at it for hours. "Please, I need to be shattered"

"I love you" Toby said as he switched their position so she was sitting in his lap.

"Oh, right there, don't stop, harder, harder, harder." She cried as he worked her pelvis against his. "Oh yeah, Ohhhhh...yeeeaaaahh, Oh Fuck!"

"One more time" Spencer panted climbing off of him and laying on her stomach. Toby gave her an exhausted look.

"Please?" She pleaded.

"Ok" he said nodding as he climbed on top of her. She moaned as she grabbed a pillow from the top of the bed. She squeezed her fists into it as Toby pumped into her. She bit down on the pillow, feeling her orgasm coming. She screamed despite herself and Toby pushed her head down into the pillow as he buried himself in her, making her body tremble and squirt all over.

"You're so good to me" she said as she came down from her high and snuggled up against him. She started to fall asleep and barely registered Toby turning off the bedside lamp.

"Mommy, mommy!" She woke to Emma shaking her arm later.

"What is it baby?" Spencer asked sitting up.

"There's something wrong with Bella" Emma said. She grabbed her robe from the rocking chair by the bed putting it on as she followed Emma. Arabella was downstairs trying to open the front door. She turned on the light in the kitchen.

"Bella, what are you doing?" She asked. When she got next to her she realized she was sleepwalking.

"She's sleepwalking" Spencer explained to Emma.

"I'll wake her up" Emma said reaching out to her.

"No" Spencer pulled her backward. "You should never wake someone sleep walking, it can be dangerous, go back to bed baby"

Toby came downstairs to see what was going on.

"She's sleepwalking" Spencer said worriedly. "Isn't she a little old for that?"

Toby bent down and rubbed circles on Arabella's back.

"It's just a bad dream baby" he said and he picked her up as she slumped back into his arms. Toby carried her upstairs and Spencer led Emma back to bed as well.

"That was strange" Spencer said as she and Toby climbed back into bed. "You don't think it's starting again do you, the bad dreams and everything?"

"I don't know" he said "it might be a coincidence"

Spencer had put it out of her mind until two weeks later. She went to wake the girls up and found the room empty. She looked around. They finally found the girls asleep in their closet. Spencer woke them up figuring they had played some game after she and Toby had put them to bed.

"What were you girls doing in the closet?" She asked laughing.

"Bella woke us up and said we had to hide from the bad man" Ella said.

"The bad man?" Spencer asked. Both twins nodded. Spencer kept Arabella home from school that day.

"Bella, who's the bad man?" She asked.

"I don't know, he visits me when I sleep" Arabella said.

"Well, what is he doing, what does he want?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know whenever he comes to visit, I run from him, that's just what I have to do" Spencer knew what she meant, sometimes in dreams you just know what to do.

Spencer took her back to her therapist.

"I wouldn't be too alarmed at this point" she told Spencer while Toby waited with Arabella in the lobby. "Sleep walking is very normal for children her age, you may however, given her history, want to move her into her own room."

When the sleep walking increased, Spencer and Toby moved Arabella back into her own room. They locked her in it at night fearing she'd hurt herself. This only worked for a short time before she began screaming and banging on the door.

The doctor prescribed her a sleepwalking pill and an antipsychotic pill. They were uneasy about drugging her but they didn't know what else to do.

A couple weeks later Toby came home to a quiet house.

"Where are the kids?" He asked Spencer who was sitting on the couch.

"My parents took them out to Pizza Pizza" she said rubbing her eyes.

"Excellent, they'll all be exhausted when they get back" he said sitting next to her.

"I have some good news" he said taking her hand "I got that promotion"

She nodded

"That's good because we have to buy a bigger house" she said showing him the sonogram.

"You're pregnant?" He asked happily kissing her before remembering she wanted to get her tubes tied. "I know this isn't what you wanted..."

"No, I'm happy-ish" she argued. "I just thought we were done, having kids" she said.

*4 years ago*

The twins were wrestling over a Barbie and when they didn't listen to Arabella telling them to stop she went to go tell their parents. She was two steps from the bottom when she heard their whispered yelling.

"No" Toby said "no no no no no, ask me tomorrow, or next week or next month or a year from now or ten years from now my answer will still be no!"

"But Toby, he shouldn't be in there, he was sick, it was a sickness, and he's cured now"

"I said no, I don't believe for one second it was 100% the sickness I think some of that was just him, and I'm not doing anything to get him out, as far as I'm concerned Wren Kingston is going to spend the rest of his miserable life rotting in a jail cell"

Arabella ran upstairs to her room and cried. She expected her mom to come find her and comfort her but she didn't.

*present*

"Dad?" Arabella asked as she wiped off the counter.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Is mom pregnant again?" She asked "I've seen enough of her pregnancies to know what one looks like"

"Yes, she is but she's not ready to tell anyone so let's just keep it a secret." He said and Arabella nodded. Toby gave her her pills and sent her to bed. Unbeknownst to Toby she hadn't swallowed them. She spit them out after he locked her door and she began picking the lock to the shutter on her window. Her boyfriend Ryan came up to her window.

They kissed passionately.

"Come on, come on out with me" he asked rubbing her shoulders.

"I can't" she said "my mother would kill me and my father would kill you"

After Ryan left Arabella went to bed without closing the shutters to the window or taking her pills. Spencer and Toby woke to the sound of breaking glass. They hoped maybe it was a water glass knocked over during sleep until a minute later when they heard Arabella screaming. They ran to her room and found her arm bleeding with cuts up to her elbow. Spencer grabbed a towel wrapping tightly around. Spencer looked at the desk seeing her two pills there.

"You didn't take your pills?!" She yelled.

Arabella shook her head.

"This is why you take your pills!" She said squeezing her arm. "I'll take you to the hospital"

Spencer glared back at Toby before leaving. He felt horrible Spencer left him in charge of giving Arabella her pills and he hadn't made sure and now she was on her way to the hospital.

 **Until next time my lovelies...**

 **Dont Forget To Review!**


	4. The Dog House

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it! I appreciate all of you that take the time to review. It really means a lot to me. Please review.**

Toby paced back and forth. It was 3 am and he was worried about Arabella. Spencer had whisked her off to the hospital and she hadn't called with an update. He felt so guilty. He knew that spencer would be livid with him when she got home. Finally the front door opened and he breathed a sigh of relief. Arabella had a gauze bandage all the way up her arm. She was okay, he was so relieved.

"I can't believe you're doing this to me!" Arabella yelled. "Do you have any idea how hard I've worked?"

"What's going on?" Toby asked confused.

"Mom got Coach Dilaurentis to kick me off the cheerleading squad, shes replacing me with _your_ precious daughter"

Toby tried to convince himself that Arabella was just grumpy and hadn't meant it that way.

"I know you guys hate me" she said "you can't wait to get rid of me so you can have the precious perfect family you've always wanted. I hate it here, and I hate you guys, especially you" she said towards Toby.

She stomped up the stairs.

"Let her go" Spencer said "ill deal with her in the morning"

"That was some tantrum" toby said as they laid in bed. Spencer was curled up against him.

"She does a lovely impression of her mother" spencer said. Toby fought the urge to laugh.

"Come on, you know it's true" she said. "It was like looking in a time mirror"

The next morning Toby, Spencer and Rosa got the kids ready for school except for Arabella. When all the kids had been dropped off toby and Spencer sat at the kitchen table with Arabella.

"Your outburst last night was uncalled for young lady" Spencer said firmly. Arabella rolled her eyes. "Toby and I aren't going to live like this, as far as I'm concerned you have two options, Boarding school in Boston or you can go live with your grandparents in London"

Arabella looked up flabbergasted. The tears began to stream down her face.

"Arabella we love you, and we want you here, but if you're not happy here then we have to send you somewhere else" Toby said "I've always loved you as my own, you're my daughter, but this "I hate it here" behavior is not going to be tolerated. If you truly hate it here well send you somewhere else, if not then choose your words more carefully.

"I want to stay" she whispered quietly.

"Ok, then I'm going to make you an appointment with your therapist, I think you're having some issues that need to be addressed." Spencer said finally.

"Ok" she said quietly. "May I be excused?"

"Yes" Spencer said. "I know you don't see it now, but everything I've done since the day I found out I was pregnant with you I've done for you, I always tried to do what was best. I may have been wrong but my intentions were good."

Arabella said nothing as she turned to go upstairs.

*A week later*

Toby was coming home after a long hard day at work. He'd had to chase after a suspect on foot today for over a mile. He definitely wasn't 22 anymore. He hoped the house would be calm and that his seriously pregnant wife would be in a giving mood. He opened the door and immediately smelled fried chicken. Not much was better than Spencer's fried chicken. His stomach was already grumbling. Spencer was in the kitchen holding Ava in her arms, her legs splayed over the top of her belly. Spencer looked like she could go into labor at any minute but really she was only 5 months along.

"Hi baby" he said "and other baby" he said kissing Ava. He took her off of Spencer's hands.

"How are our two little buns doing?" he asked putting a hand on her belly.

"Good" she said.

"What did you do give the rest of the kids tranquilizers?" he joked

"No, they're in the living room together" she said.

"So you're telling me there are nine children from the ages of 16 to 3 in the living room and they're behaving this I gotta see" he said turning towards the living room. Spencer grabbed Toby's hand.

"I have to tell you about something" she said "our family is a little bit bigger than it was this morning"

Toby thought maybe she had a doctor's appointment. "You're having triplets?"

"No" she said the amusement obvious on her face. She took his hand and led him into the living room.

All the kids were huddled around Arabella, it took Toby a minute to register that it was because there was a dog in the living room.

It was a Husky/Shepard mix from what toby could tell. Its head was in Arabella's lap. Emma and Ella sat next to her with Olivia laying on their laps. On the other side Landon and Logan were using the dog as a pillow. Carter and William were curled up fast asleep in between them. Jacob sat next to Ella casually petting the dog. The dog raised its head as Toby entered the room.

"Great, another mouth to feed" he said grumpily.

Toby kicked himself for saying it when he saw the look on Spencer's face. She had gone upstairs before he could apologize. Arabella and Emma and Ella glared at him with wrinkled eyebrows. On the rare occasions that they fought the three oldest girls always took Spencer's side. He went upstairs and put Ava who was half asleep in her crib before he went to their bedroom.

Spencer's was laying on the bed crying.

"Baby I'm sorry" he said. "I shouldn't have said that but what in the world possessed you to get a dog?"

"It was Arabella's therapists' idea" she said.

"Oh" he said defeated.

"Gemini isn't just a dog" Spencer said. "The therapist thinks that Arabella should stop taking her medication and start going under hypnosis to get some of her memories back. Gemini is a service dog."

That explained why the dog was laying there like a giant pillow.

"If it's something Arabella needs, then I support it." He said.

"I scheduled a vasectomy" he said after a few minutes.

"What?!" she said turning to him "why would you do that without talking to me first?"

"I stupidly thought because we have 10 kids with 2 more on the way and since you practically had a nervous breakdown at the hospital when you found out that maybe you would appreciate me doing this for us. You don't want me to get a vasectomy?"

"It's just" she sighed "we didn't want any more kids after Jacob, but we had them and now I can't imagine my life without them and I don't know what if we are meant to have another child?"

"Honey, I think twelve of them is enough. If we leave having another baby or not up to nature we could easily end up with another six."

Spencer said nothing.

"If you don't want me to get a vasectomy then I won't." He said reassuring her.

"I don't want you to"

*A few days later*

"Ok so now no drinking and I'm not saying that because I'm an uncool mom I'm saying it because it will interact with your medicine for your arm" Spencer said as she helped

Arabella get ready for a party.

"It is also illegal" Toby said before Spencer shot him a look.

"I won't drink" she promised. Just then the doorbell rang and Spencer went to get it. It was  
Ryan. He was taking her Arabella to the party.

"No, drinking" Spencer repeated "no getting in a car with anyone who has been drinking. If you need a ride home don't hesitate to call us. We'll be up until you get home anyway, home by midnight."

"Ok" they both agreed before leaving.

Spencer and Toby fell asleep on the couch waiting up for Arabella. When Spencer woke up she realized that it was 1:30 am. Arabella would have woken them up when she got home. Spencer was about to call her cell and tell her to get her ass home. Her phone rang before she could.

"Arabella, you are an hour and a half late, you are in so much trouble when you get home" she yelled in a whisper trying not to wake Toby. Her anger subsided when she heard Arabella's sobs.

"Mommy, I'm so sorry Mommy please come and get me" she sobbed into the phone.

 **DUN DUN DUN! What do you think happened with Arabella? What do you think will happen next?**

 **Until next time my lovelies...**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	5. History has a way of repeating itself

**OK so here is the next chapter. I know I just updated but I got some inspiration so I decided to post a quick chapter. Please review, it really does mean a lot to me.**

 **WARNING: Rape and Violence**

Spencer rushed to the hospital. She'd sent her daughter off to a party with friends and her boyfriend and now she was in the hospital.

"I'm OK mom, just come get me" Arabella's voice played over and over in her head. She had said she was okay but her voice sounded anything but OK. She was having Wren flashbacks. Toby would be furious with her for driving herself and not waking him up. It felt like an eternity until she finally got to the hospital.

"Arabella Cavanaugh?" She asked at the desk.

"Bed three" the nurse said going back to her computer.

"Bella?" She called before pulling back curtain.

"Mommy!" She cried. Hugging her with her free arm. The nurse was bandaging her arm that she'd injured before. She had a bruise on her jaw and scratches all over.

"What happened?" She asked. Bella cast a look to the nurse.

"Look at that" the nurse said "2am time for me to make sure all the beds have sheets" she said before leaving.

"Well Ryan and I were at the party and he said he wanted to get some fresh air." She said "we were walking and talking and then he started kissing me and then I kissed him back and before I realized what was happening he had me on the ground. I told him that I didn't want to and he said not everything is about what I want and so I tried to fight him but I only had one good arm. I screamed as loud as I could and that's when he hit me. He said I owed it to him and he ripped my underwear off and I kneed him in the balls and crawled a little and kicked him in the face. And then I ran. I didn't know where to go or what to do. Sam Jacob came driving by she picked me up and brought me here. She said she wasn't leaving until she got a name of my attacker or you and dad showed up.

"I'll talk to her" Spencer said.

"I know you probably don't want to think about this but you're going to have to file a report." Spencer said.

"I know mom, he could do this to someone else" she said.

"And I think it goes without saying that you won't be seeing him anymore." She said.

She nodded.

Spencer signed her out and spoke to Sam before taking Arabella home.

When they got back to the house Toby was waiting up for them with Alison and another one of the cheerleaders.

"Cindy" Arabella said "what are you doing here?"

"I saw you go off with Ryan and I followed you outside. I stayed on the porch. When I heard you screaming I ran into the woods but you were gone. I called Coach Dilaurentis and we came here to wait for you."

"Are you okay?" Toby asked seriously.

"More or less, I kept him from raping me" she said.

"You're lucky" Cindy said hanging her head.

"Arabella, Ryan raped Cindy before school started, before you two started dating." Ali said.

"You knew my daughter was dating a rapist?" Spencer spat.

"No" Cindy interjected "I didn't say who it was until tonight when I thought he'd done the same thing to Arabella."

"I didn't think anyone would believe me" she added.

Just then Gemini came into the living room. When she saw the state Arabella was in she sat at her feet whining.

"It's ok Gem" Arabella said patting her head. The dog continued to whine.

"At ease" Arabella ordered and Gem laid down by her feet.

"Dad?" Arabella said "can you take us down to the station so we can report Ryan."

"Yeah" Toby said.

"I'll go with you" Spencer said as they got up to leave.

"No mom you stay here, you need your rest with the babies and the other kids." She said. "I'll be fine I have dad"

"Ok" she said resigned as she decided to head upstairs. Gem tried to follow Arabella.

"Stay with mom Gemini" she ordered and she followed spencer upstairs. As spencer curled up the dog laid down next to her and rested her head on Spencer's side towards the door. She was a very protective dog Spencer had to admit. She drifted to sleep a few minutes later. When she woke later Gemini was gone and she reached out to Toby's sleeping form.

"The babies are really kicking" she said rubbing his stomach. He reached out a hand and spencer thought he was reaching for her shoulder until his hand clamped down on her throat. It was then that she realized the man in the bed was Wren. She flailed against him helplessly until she woke up screaming. When the screaming subsided and she remembered that first of all that Wren had spent the last 10 years of her life in prison and second of all that he had been dead for months, she calmed down slightly. Spencer was wide awake with a tight grip on Gemini when Toby and Arabella came home. Spencer tucked Arabella into bed herself. She locked the shutters over her windows at Arabella's request.

"Mom, are you okay?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah I just had a bad dream while you and your dad were gone, I'm okay now" she assured her.

"Do you believe everything happens for a reason?" she asked.

"Most of the time" Spencer said "Why?"

"Well I was just thinking, I forgot my pills the other night and sliced my arm open in a bunch of places, which is horrible I know, but if I hadn't hurt myself I probably would have been drinking tonight and I wouldn't have been able to fight Ryan off."

"Someone up there must like you" Spencer said.

"Did you ever feel like your mom was with you, after she died, maybe that she kept bad things from happening to you?" Spencer asked Toby when she'd gotten back to bed.

"Yes" toby said.

"Don't be mad but while you two were at the police station I had a dream where I reached for you but it was him and he tried to strangle me just the way he did with the twins Emma and Ella" she admitted.

"Why would I get mad at you for that, it's obvious what Arabella went through tonight brought things back for you?" he said sympathetically.

"This may sound crazy but I think Wren made Arabella punch that window in her room" she said. "Because of that she didn't drink and she was able to fight Ryan off. She said so herself. If she'd been drinking, history would have repeated itself."

"What are you thinking that Wren is her guardian angel?" he asked.

"I don't know" Spencer replied. "Maybe"

 **What do you think will happen next?**

 **Until next time my lovelies...**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	6. Bullying

**Ok so this chapter is ginormous and has a lot of twists. I hope you like it and please review.**

"I'm against this" Toby said petulantly.

"I know you are" Spencer replied.

Ryan had been asking to see Arabella. They were all pretty sure it had to do with him wanting Arabella to drop the charge of attempted rape. Cynthia was going to be filing rape charges against him but if Arabella dropped her charges Cynthia would follow suit.

"Toby" Spencer started. "One of my biggest regrets is that I never faced Wren after he was arrested. She needs to look him in the eye and tell him he's not going to get away with this. If she didn't want to do it I wouldn't make her but she wants to see him."

The harsh buzzer went off as Spencer and Arabella entered the visiting area. This was a different area than where she had come to visit with her father. It was a small room with a metal table. Ryan would be chained to one end and Arabella would sit on the other. Arabella knew from talking to Spencer and Toby that this is where they had "potentially explosive" visits.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Spencer asked when they got to the door.

"No, I got this" she said confidently.

"Hey, there's my baby girl" Ryan said lacing on the sweetness.

"I heard you wanted to see me" she said civilly.

"Look, what happened the other night...I was drunk...we got our wires crossed. You have to tell them you were mistaken about what happened. It was a misunderstanding baby, you have to tell them that."

"Just like it was a misunderstanding about you raping Cynthia?" Ryan's loving smile disappeared.

"I never laid a hand on Cynthia, that bitch is lying to you. She's just jealous, jealous of you because you're with me" he said.

Arabella could almost believe that. She had narrowly beaten Cynthia for team captain this year and once she became captain was when Ryan and Arabella started dating. She might of believed him if she hadn't nearly been raped at his hands herself and if Alison and Cynthia hadn't told her the story of her rape which was eerily similar to hers and Alison hadn't told her that Cynthia, too scared to call her mother, had called her instead and she had gone with her to the clinic to have her injuries looked at.

"No" she said shaking her head. "You tried to rape me. Just like you raped Cynthia and god knows who else. You are a rapist Ryan, you belong in prison and I am going to make sure you stay there."

With that she got up not saying another word.

"Bitch!" he yelled as Arabella left the room.

"I am so proud of you" Spencer said hugging her. Arabella was shaking in her arms and Spencer realized how scared she must have been to face him. She kissed her forehead and they headed to the car.

Since Spencer was 6 months pregnant with twins Toby had driven them to the prison. Toby had stayed in the car because he was pretty sure if he ever came face to face with Ryan again he'd kill him.

"How'd it go?" Toby asked when they got in the car.

"Oh it was great! I told him I was going to make sure that he stayed in prison where he belongs, he was thrilled!" Arabella said sarcastically.

"Sorry I asked." Toby said with a slight grin.

Arabella returned to her phone typing wildly.

The kids were trying to keep it a secret that they were planning a big surprise party for Spencer and Toby's 10th wedding anniversary. Veronica and Peter were handling everything from the guest list to the catering. The kids were in charge of making a video of all the kids saying "I love you" or "you're the best parents ever" and stuff like that. They were also doing a picture slideshow.

After they left the prison they dropped Arabella off at school. Rosa was at home with the three little ones. It was a break for Rosa because Olivia was in school this year. They would have their hands full when the twins were born.

At 2 pm Alison came in with Arabella and Emma, Ella trailing behind.

"Kids suck!" Ali said as he ushered the two girls into the living room where Spencer had been trying to rest in. She had no doubt the twins were going to be born early as her previous two sets had been but she had a feeling this set would be born even earlier.

"Which one do you want to deal with first?" Ali asked. Emma looked more upset so she picked Emma.

"Of course" Arabella said rolling her eyes. Emma spoke in one long unintelligible whimper.

"What she is trying to say is some asshole guys decided to set up an online poll of which twin is the hottest" Ali said.

"But you have the same face" Spencer said exasperated.

"I didn't get a single vote" Emma cried.

"Oh baby" she said reaching out to hug her.

"I'll just go and self soothe or something" Arabella said annoyed as she stomped upstairs. No matter what it was she was always last priority.

"Emma, love, you are so beautiful, and smart, and caring" she said "Please don't let this get you down."

Spencer then waddled up the stairs to Arabella's room.

"What happened to you" she asked trying to regain her breath.

"Nothing" she said opening her laptop "not like you care anyway"

"I do care" she said "if I didn't care I wouldn't have hauled all three of us up here" she said pointing to her belly.

"Missy Kaplan told the whole school I made up Ryan trying to rape me because he broke up with me because I trying to kill myself when I punched that hole in my window. The whole school thinks I am a basket case."

"I will be talking to the principal!" She said angry that all this bullying was going on and he seemingly wasn't doing anything about it.

The next day Spencer was called to Arabella's school. When she walked in she saw Arabella sitting on a bench outside the principal's office. Ali was sitting with her.

"I got suspended" she huffed.

"For what?" she cried.

"Do you want the real reason or the "official reason"?" she said sarcastically.

"Well both I'll take the official one first" Spencer said.

"I threw a glass of water on Missy Kaplan during lunch and apparently all of a sudden the school has a zero tolerance bullying policy."

"And the real reason?" She asked.

"Because I refused to rescind my statement that Ryan was trying to rape me" Arabella said.

"Excuse me?" Spencer said enraged.

"Missy was saying again how I was making the story up and blah blah blah, I lost it and tossed the water in her face. When I got down here he acted all sympathetic at first. Then he started saying how easy things would be for me if I changed my story. He said if I stuck to it I would be fighting for months. Then he asked if it wasn't possible I was exaggerating. After all he was my boyfriend"

"He had no right to ask you any of that or pressure you like that" Spencer said. Spencer went in and yelled at the principal until she was blue in the face.

"She's gonna have those babies right in his office if she doesn't calm down" Arabella said to Ali. Ali went in and pulled her out.

"This isn't over" Ali barked at him.

The next day after school the girls kept working on the slideshow for the anniversary party. The girls had already raided Aria and Hanna's for pictures. Now they just had to get pictures from Emily's and their grandparents. Everyone told Arabella explicitly that she was in charge of making sure Emma and Ella didn't find any pictures of Wren. If they did she was just to say he was a guy their aunt Melissa used to date. That was apparently true. She wasn't sure how that had happened. Arabella was the only one of Spencer and Toby's kids that knew Wren was her father or even that their mom Spencer had been married before.

"Aunt Ali, Auntie Emily?" Arabella asked as her and her twin sisters Emma and Ella were getting ready to leave. She had a picture in her hand.

"What is it Sweetie?" Emily asked.

"I found this picture" she said holding it up. It was Spencer and Toby at a Christmas party.

"It's dated 12/22/11"

"Yes" Emily said not seeing the issue.

"I was conceived two months after this picture, how did mom fall out of love with my dad and fall into love with my father in two months?" she asked.

"Uhh" Ali said as Emily said "Umm"

"I was a mistake wasn't I?" She cried.

"No" they both insisted.

Arabella was still mulling over how it could be that her mom had gotten pregnant so soon after being with her dad just 2 months earlier. Had she cheated? Had he? She knew there was pictures of Toby holding her the day she was born so why was he hanging around if they were broken up. The only thing that made sense to her was that Toby had gotten her mom pregnant and hadn't wanted her so she had made the decision to marry Wren. With these upsetting thoughts in her head they drove the short distance to her grandparents' house.

"Arabella?" Ella said transfixed on a photo she had gotten out of a shoe box. "When were you in the hospital?"

"What?!" Emma and Arabella asked at the same time.

"More like why you were in the hospital?" Emma said jumping over one of the boxes her grandparents had set out. All three looked curiously at the photo. It was Arabella at five years old. She was in a hospital gown with all kinds of tubes in her. She was sitting in Toby's lap fast asleep.

"I don't remember that" she said trying to recall any memory remotely close to this one.

"You were probably too young to remember" Emma said.

"Or you have amnesia from it" Ella chimed in.

"Yeah" she said trailing off as the twins went back to picture hunting. Arabella picked up the shoe box that Ella had abandoned. It was full of pictures from Arabella's life. Most of them included Wren and thus was probably the reason they had been hidden in a box. She didn't remember any of these.

Arabella was so wrapped up in her own thoughts she didn't see the twins bring down a box they weren't supposed to touch.

They popped in a DVD that was labeled twins first birthday.

"Happy Birthday my beautiful twins." Spencer said.

They saw a man that wasn't their father and they didn't recognize holding one of them.

"I love all three of my children equally" he said and this sent both girls into a tailspin.

Their parents had lied for years and their dad wasn't their dad.

"He's our father?!" Emma cried out in confusion.

"Our dad isn't actually our dad?!" Ella said stunned.

"No" Arabella said having finally noticed what the twins had done. "Our dad is our dad" she said.

"Then why is there a man we've never seen before on this video saying he is our dad?" Emma challenged. Arabella wasn't sure what to do or say. She could tell them that the man in the video was their mother's first husband and WAS Arabella's father but that he wasn't the twins' father but then she would have to reveal that their mother had had an affair while she was married. It wasn't Arabella's place to tell the twins the truth, she knew that, it was her parents' place.

"Why don't you ask mom and dad about it when we get home?" Arabella suggested.

"Grandma!" Ella yelled and Arabella rolled her eyes. Of course they were going to be difficult about this. Although, Arabella had some of her own bones to pick with her parents as well.

Spencer was in the kitchen looking for something to eat when her phone rang.

"Hey Mom, what's up?" she asked.

"I think you and Toby should come over to the house as soon as you can. The girls are over here and they are very upset. They found some pictures and videos…" her mom trailed off.

Spencer and Toby got Rosa to watch the kids and then they went to the Hasting's house. Veronica met them on the porch so that she could explain what had happened as best as she could.

"The twins found the video from their first birthday, and so now they think that you lied to them and that Toby isn't their father." She said explaining the easier situation first. "Arabella found pictures from the hospital and others and she is freaking out about why she doesn't remember this. Also I am not sure why but she has it in her head the Toby is her father and that you only married Wren because he didn't want her.

Spencer sighed. That was an awful lot of ground to cover.

"I will talk to Arabella and then I will talk to the twins." she said running her hands through her hair.

"I can talk to the twins" Toby offered.

"No, I want to do it" she said "they're my girls"

"They're my girls too" he said defensively.

"I know that Toby but Wren and Arabella and all that, they should hear it from me" she said.

"Ok" he said before kissing her on the forehead and letting her go into the house.

Spencer went into her dad's den where Arabella was waiting. She sat down next to her.

"I can't believe how much you're growing up, I mean in my head I know you're 16 but in my mind you're four years old tugging on your snow boots and wanting to play in the snow." she said "I always wanted to protect you and I may not have always done the right thing but I tried."

"Is Toby my father?" she asked.

"No" she said shaking her head. "I wish he was"

"Wren is your father, you don't need the details" she said.

Arabella looked up as if to object but then stopped.

"Why was I in the hospital and why can't I remember it?" she said showing her the picture.

"You went through something very traumatic." Spencer said "You had violent outbursts because of it, we had just brought the boys home from the hospital, and Emma and Ella were like 3 and a half. You and Ella were fighting over a toy. It was Ella's toy. Toby took it from you and gave it back to Ella, and you tackled her, started hitting her. That was when we realized that we had to do something. Our choices were to take away your bad memories or to send you away."

"I am going to have you go back to your therapist. She can help you uncover those memories. I'm not going to lie to you. It isn't going to be easy going down this road. I had hoped you could deal with this stuff with Ryan first but I don't think that is going to go away anytime soon. I will schedule the appointment with your therapist if you want.

Arabella nodded.

Spencer then left the den and walked through the house needing to take a break halfway up the stairs to talk to the twins who were in her old room.

She opened the door and sat gingerly on the bed she was doing everything carefully these days with being so pregnant.

"The first thing I want to tell you is that Toby is your father. We have the paternity test results to prove it." she said as she picked up a photo of Wren and her with the three girls.

"I was 19, going to school at Oxford. I got pregnant by Wren, Arabella's father. I married him because I thought I had to. Toby was my old high school boyfriend and I was completely in love with him. Wren didn't want to get divorced so Toby….your dad and I had an affair. Wren thought you were his and I went along with it. I finally convinced him to get divorced when I was pregnant with the boys."

"So he just disappeared?" Ella asked.

"No, Arabella had visits with him but he passed away a couple months ago."

"Oh" Ella said.

"Why didn't daddy fight for us" Emma asked.

"He did" Spencer said "he asked me to leave Wren every day, before you were even conceived he wanted me to leave him. He wanted our family." she said.

"Let's go home" she said getting up from the bed.

The girls were quiet on the way home.

"I think it goes without saying you're not to tell your siblings about this." Toby said firmly as they pulled in the drive. They all nodded.

The next day the whole brood had to go to the grocery store. It was always an ordeal when they took the kids normally Rosa and Spencer took the three little ones while the rest were in school and got it done quickly.

"Ok" Toby said "You know the rules, get your shopping buddy"

Arabella had Ava in her baby backpack.

"I call Ava" she said.

"I call Emma" Ella said.

"I call Logan" Landon said.

"I call Daddy" Olivia said jumping into Toby's arms.

Carter and William grabbed each other even though they would end up in shopping cart anyway. Jacob kicked at the floor. He never had a shopping buddy.

"I call Jacob" Spencer said in an attempt to keep him from being upset. Spencer split the grocery list up into the three sections so each group knew what they were responsible for. Spencer would have Carter and William in the cart. Arabella, Ava and the twins would have a cart and Toby would have a cart with the twin boys and Olivia.

When they all got to the store they set out in their groups to get the stuff from their lists.

Arabella was perusing the list in her hand when a woman spoke up.

"What an adorable baby girl, how old is she?"

"A little over a year" Arabella replied.

"And how old are you?"

"I just turned 16 a couple months ago" she beamed.

"Oh for heaven sake" the woman said outraged. "Girls your age should not have babies, that's what you get for not keeping your knees closed" the woman said.

"Aren't you the girl that got the high school's star basketball player arrested claiming he raped you?!" Another woman asked her with a judgmental look.

"You need to get the hell away from my daughters" Spencer said coming around the corner hearing the tail end of the conversation. The lady looked at her judgmentally and then turned without a word.

The gang was just about ready to checkout. Spencer went looking for Toby and Olivia whom seemed to have gotten lost. She found them where she was pretty sure she would in the candy aisle.

"That's a very beautiful girl you have there" she said flirtatiously.

"She takes after her mother" he said trying to brush her off.

You're such a good dad buying candy for your little girl" A blonde woman flirted with him as Spencer approached. "Most dads are so inattentive, you're so refreshing."

"Excuse me, but this "attentive father" has 9 other children he also needs to be attentive to and I am pregnant with numbers 11, and 12 so don't get any ideas"

"You have 10 kids?" she asked skeptically to which he showed her his phone background which was of all the kids together. The woman still looked at him like he was a ride at a carnival.

"Ok seriously, I will get a hose!" Spencer yelled as Toby ushered her away from the blonde.

"Did you get me peanut butter cups?" she asked when they were in the next aisle over.

"You know I did" he said kissing her head.

That night Emma came into Toby and Spencer's room.

"Mom, Its Arabella" she said.

Spencer was worried about what it could be.

Arabella was curled up in her bed crying.

"What's the matter?" Spencer asked.

"Missy Kaplan just posted this" Arabella opened her laptop and showed her mom a video of what turned out to be Arabella and Ryan dancing at the party. It was a little dirtier than Spencer cared for but that was how teenagers danced.

"Read the comments" Ella said from under the comforter.

 _Someone send this to Ryan's lawyer_

 _She was totally asking for it_

 _She is such a slut_

 _Whore_

Spencer closed the laptop not being able to take it anymore. She could only imagine how Arabella felt.

"You did nothing wrong" Spencer said kissing her temple. "You girls get some sleep and we'll talk about it in the morning."

The next morning Toby and Spencer decided the whole family was going to play hooky. Toby made chocolate chip pancakes and all the kids slept in.

"No school today?" Olivia mumbled rubbing her eyes as she came into the kitchen.

"No sweetie, we are all taking the day off." Toby said picking her up. As the kids trickled in one by one Olivia informed them they weren't going to school. After the kids had stuffed themselves they all went into the living room and argued over what they were going to watch. Once all the kids were out of the kitchen, Toby served Spencer, Arabella, Emma, Ella and himself. They ate in silence. Arabella's lawyer had been calling non-stop.

"Maybe I should just drop the charges" Arabella said when Emma and Ella retreated to the living room. "All this fighting is just too hard, and it is only gonna get worse"

Toby could see Spencer was about to argue with her.

"That is your decision and we will support whatever you want." Toby said taking Spencer's hand.

"I'll think about it" she said "It's a big decision" she said going upstairs.

At noon Spencer found Arabella in Ava's room rocking her back and forth.

"Whatcha thinking about?" she asked.

"I wanted to have sex with Ryan" she admitted "not at the party, not on the ground" she sobbed "but I did want to"

"Arabella look at me" Spencer said taking Ava from her and putting her back in her crib. "Did you say no to him?"

"Yes" she cried "like 5 or 6 times"

"And did he stop?" Spencer asked.

"No he didn't, I had to fight him off" She said

"Do you remember what you said when I picked you up from the ER?" Spencer asked.

"What?" Arabella asked.

"You said you had to press charges because he could do this to someone else" Spencer said. "You know if you drop your charges Cynthia will drop hers. She isn't as strong as you. That means he will come back to school, and you'll have to see him every day. Don't get me wrong we could send you to a different school so you didn't have to see him but I really don't think this is what you want."

"I don't know what to do mom" she cried.

"I know baby, I know" Spencer cooed.

Spencer took a deep breath.

"I'm going to tell you something I swore I would never tell you" She said "I was raped"

"What?" Arabella cried.

"I was raped and I was so ashamed and so scared that I didn't go to the police. He took my silence as complaisance and he kept raping me" she said. "I didn't think I could feel any worse about myself. Then he killed his girlfriend. I kept thinking if I had just put him behind bars when I had the chance she would be alive. It took a long time for me to get over that guilt" she admitted.

"I will support your decision, no matter what it is" she said "I just wanted to make sure that you are looking at all sides."

"Thanks mom" she said hugging her.

Emily called and offered to take Landon, Logan, and Jacob for the night. Not 5 minutes passed when Hanna called and offered to take Olivia, Carter and William for the night. It was almost dinner time and Gemini was following Spencer around. Gemini had been following her around all day. The girls were upstairs and Toby was taking a nap. Spencer decided to rest on the couch for a minute. Gemini ran upstairs barking. She came down a minute later tugging on Toby's shirt.

"Whoa" Spencer joked "I didn't know you fetched husbands"

"What's wrong with Gemini?" Arabella asked coming downstairs.

"Who knows" Spencer said. "Ow" she whimpered when Gemini bit her hand.

"Come on let's take you to the hospital, Gemini could have rabies or something." Toby said.

"I can't believe Gemini would do something like this." Arabella cried. The girls waited in the waiting room while Spencer was checked by the doctor.

"I don't know what got into Gemini" Spencer said.

"We are getting rid of that mongrel" Toby said angrily.

"Toby Arabella loves that dog" she said

"I don't care, she bit you" Toby said "what if it had been Ava or one of the babies?"

"Mrs. Cavanaugh, I am going to have to page your OB. Your blood pressure is through the roof and both babies are in distress" The doctor said.

"Did the dog bite do this?" Toby asked.

"No, the dog bite just happened it is likely the babies have been in distress for hours. The dog probably bit you as a warning." The doctor said.

After 20 minutes baby Mason was still in distress.

"Spencer, Mason is still in distress" Dr. Wright said.

"How do we undistress him?" she said worriedly.

"I'm sorry Spencer, I have to do an emergency C-section" She informed her.

"But it's too soon" Spencer cried.

"It is sooner than we'd like but the baby's stand a good chance" she said.

"Ok" Spencer said.

"Since I am doing a C-section would you like me to perform the tubal ligation after the babies have been delivered?" she asked.

"No" Spencer said shaking her head.

"Ok then let's go get those babies" she said.

Toby kissed her and told her he loved her as the doctor wheeled her off to surgery.

 **Until next time...**

 **Don't forget to review**


End file.
